Never Alone Again
by JasmineD799
Summary: When Hiccup has a nightmare about his past, he can't help but feel so lucky to have Toothless in his life, because without him, he would be lost. Major cuteness and fluff! Father/son fic.


It was dark, and cold, and windy. Hiccup walked through the woods, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. In his hands, he held a rope. A rope that would end his life soon. He was sick and tired of all the pain and suffering, he was tired of all the people abusing him, and calling him a useless weakling. And he was not going to take it anymore, he was going to end the pain the only way he knew how.

He came to the perfect stop, and tied one end of the rope to the tree, and the other end, he tied a noose. Then he got a log and put it under the branch to stand on it, then it was time. He stepped onto the rock, and slid the noose around his neck, and he sighed softly.

This was it. Goodbye Berk. Goodbye Astrid. Goodye Gobber. And goodbye, former father Stoick. He stood there a while. He could already feel his mother's arms around him, and he smiled at the thought. And then, he kicked the log out from under his feet.

He dropped, and hung from the tree. His lungs were begging for air, but he wouldn't stop now. All he wanted to do was die, and there was no turning back. He had to face his death, and just when his vision started to blacken, he heard a familiar voice, and a scream, and then he blacked out.

Suddenly, Hiccup bolted upright from his position and he gasped in fear, clutching his neck. He looked around, taking his surroundings, he realized he was in his own cave. He saw his mother, Raven sleeping peacefully, and his brother Sora sleeping on the other side of him. He started to calm down, and that's when he met bright green eyes, the eyes of Toothless. His father.

"D-dad?" He whimpered, looking up at those eyes.

"Hiccup? Are you alright?" A deep, soft voice asked him.

Hiccup's eyes welled up in tears, and he immediately threw his arms around the dragon's neck. "Oh Dad!" He cried out, burying his face into the cool black scales.

Toothless wrapped his arms around his boy, and hugged him tightly. "Hey, it's okay, it was just a nightmare son, everything's going to be alright."

Hiccup hugged his father even tighter, "it was awful," he whimpered softly.

"What was your dream about? Can you tell me?" Toothless asked him.

"It happened a long time ago," Hiccup started. "I was so tired of all the pain and hate and abuse, I was tired of everything. All I wanted to do was end my pathetic life. I wasn't good enough for anyone, they all wanted me dead. So I-I tried to end my own life. I almost hung myself, but Gobber was near, and he saved me. But I still wanted to die, I didn't want anyone to save me. But it turns out, you saved me Dad. If I hadn't met you I would be dead right now. I can't tell you how happy I am to have you, I'd be so lost without you!" Then he hugged his father tighter, and buried his face into his scales.

"Oh Hiccup," Toothless replied, and he tightened his arms around his son. "Oh, I love you so much! And I'm so sorry that you went through all of that, you didn't deserve it."

"I love you too, Dad. I'm so glad I'm not dead," Hiccup said.

"Me too, my son. I can't tell you how happy I am to have you either. If I hadn't met you, I would have been lost forever, you taught me what love is. And what it means to love somebody. You showed me that there was more to life then just anger and hate. The world is full of love and compassion and happiness, and you taught me the true meaning of love and I can't thank you enough for that." Toothless told him, tightening his arms around him.

"I love you so much Dad!" Hiccup said, hugging him tighter.

"I love you too, son. Always remember that I will always love you, I don't care how many mistakes you make, it will never make me love you any less. You are worth everything to me, and I can't bare to lose you." Toothless told him.

"You won't lose me, Dad. I promise," Hiccup replied.

"Good. Hiccup, promise me something," Toothless said.

"Anything," Hiccup replied.

"No matter what happens, no matter what you're feeling or if you think you're not good enough, promise me that you won't take your own life. Because your life is precious and you have such a bright future ahead of you. And I can't stand to lose you, I love you too much." Toothless told him.

"I promise," Hiccup said. "I love you so much, and I never ever want to lose you."

Toothless smiled, licking his boy's cheek, wiping his tears away. He lifted him up in his arms and held him close. "Oh my son, my precious baby boy."

Hiccup smiled, and snuggled close to his father, happily. He hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

Toothless purred happily and tightened his arms around his son, he felt so happy to have this boy. And he swore he would never let him feel alone ever again.

Hiccup yawned, and he noticed he was growing sleepy, and he snuggled closer to the dragon.

Toothless chuckled, and he pulled him closer, nuzzling him gently, stroking his hair with his claw.

Hiccup smiled in his sleep, "I love you Dad," he muttered softly, before falling into a deep sleep, holding onto the dragon, as if he were his only life source.

Toothless layed down, in a position that he and his son could both be comfortable, and he let out a deep mighty yawn, and he hugged his boy tightly to his chest, and nuzzled him. "Goodnight, Hiccup," he whispered softly. And then he too fell into a deep sleep, his dreams wisking him away to the skies with Hiccup.

The end...

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHH HHHHHH! THEY ARE JUST SOOOOOO CUTE! I hope you all liked this! :) R&R Please!


End file.
